Acute right ventricular failure frequently occurs following operative correction of congenital cardiac defects. An animal model system to evaluate the amelioration of this problem was developed in sheep using pulmonary artery banding, right ventriculotomy and pulmonary artery balloon counterpulsation. Pulmonary artery balloon effectively reversed right ventricular failure, low cardiac output and systemic arterial hypotension.